


The Visit

by Gogy_Simp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awsomedude is George's Dad, Fluff, I Wrote this during class-, I Wrote this while listening To My R XD, I wrote this while listening to music XD, M/M, POV Male Character, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Why did i desire to write more tags, dreamnotfound, idk - Freeform, oop-, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogy_Simp/pseuds/Gogy_Simp
Summary: George visits dream in prison.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. The Vist

George's Pov<3

I was kinda scared to visit Dream or Clay as I should say, no, no Clay was Dream and Dream was my boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Awesomedude or dad was just worried for me since I haven't visited Dream ever since he was put in prison, _'i'm not sure just say no and come back when your ready',_

"Y-yes", _'Why did i say yes!!!???'_ I thought to myself then I heard my dad say "Get on the platform right there and move with the platform as it goes" I did as he said. 

Clay's Pov :)

I heard talking on the other side i wondered who it was, I could tell it was Sam but who else?, Maybe Tommy he was the only one visited me after all.

 _'I wonder how George is doing...'_ He hasn't visited me ever since i was put in here... I miss hi-

I hear the piston's...

George's Pov 

The reason i haven't visited Dream was because well everyone said it was a bad idea and due to my mental stability due to losing Dream.

The lava flowed back down then Sam lowered the one thing in between me and Dream. We stared at each other then a single tear rolled down Dream's cheek.

Clay's Pov

He actually came to see me? I thought he hated me? 'I wonder' I slowly open up my arm's knowing he might not take them but surprisingly he ran right into my arm's.

"Shhh.. it's okay baby...", I could hear his muffled cries I could tell he missed me just by his reaction.

I then kissed forehead calming him down a little, A couple of minutes go by he had stopped crying but was still hugging me.

Eventually he pulled away, "W-why?..." He was still upset at me but i wouldn't blame him, I stayed silent and then looked to the side.

George's Pov 

I didn't care at this point about his respond so I leaned in close and kissed him, He kissed back and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I felt his tongue enter my mouth i didn't care right now i just missed him.

I jump on him wrapping my arms around his neck, Here we are, Me straddling Dream pulling apart the kiss just for air, going in tongue first, our breath was hot.

We pull apart, we stare at each other then he goes for my neck, kissing it, Sucking it and biting it.

I let out a breathy soft moan making him bite harder.

Clay's Pov 

I missed this, the smell off his cinnamon roll scent, the way he'd kiss me, cuddle me, Always making me laugh,the way made me feel, I pretty much missed everything about him.

I then bite his sweet area and he lets out another loud breathy moan, after a while of doing that I stop.

we stare at each other, then kissing each other but this time a soft and patient kiss.

when he separate he looks at me and sigh's, "I-im sorry..." I look at him confused, "Why are you sorry I should be the one to say sorry.." He looks at me then Hugs me I can't really hug him back since my hand's are under his legs holding him up but I just lean my chin over his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry I didn't visit you sooner everyone kept saying it was a b-bad idea, because of my mental stability and since you're a-apparently t-the b-bad guy in this story.." He stuttered over his words but I then I realize what he said about his mental stability.

"W-what's wrong with your mental stability?.." I was worried thinking of what he meant by that, George was one of the most nicest, kindness and the most beautiful person in the world he doesn't deserve any of that.

"A-after I l-lost you I-I couldn't bring myself to do anything I felt numb, I thought to myself, If I killed myself no one would care but then I remembered you...and I stopped myself but..."

George Seemed To hesitate but he showed his wrist's they had deep cuts some blood still coming out, surrounding the cuts were other small cuts. I stared at them, To the point I started to cry tears fell down my cheeks I let go off his wrist and hold him tightly.

George's Pov<3

I noticed Dream was crying, I wasn't expecting him to cry.

I wrap my arms around Dream hugging him,

"N-NEVER D-DO T-THAT AGAIN!" I was shocked but I nodded silently.

After a while he had calmed down and put me down, I was on his lap leaning against his chest, He had his arms around me protectively we were so comfortable in each others warmth, we didn't even noticed Sam coming in.

"George you have 1 minute" I nodded, Sam then left me and Dream alone.

Dream then kissed me, I let his tongue explore my mouth.

I let out a soft moan into our kiss making Dream kiss me harder, I then started sucking on his tongue.

after we pull apart I got up to leave, "Promise me you won't do that ever again.." I looked back hesitated but I promised him.

Sam was there waiting me to yell for his name to let me out, Before I yelled for Sam, Dream walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

Then I called for Sam or dad (i Know This is not how you leave the prison but just go along with it okay? Alright :D) he lowered the lava and sent the platform over,"Ill see you tomorrow!"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George misses Dream so the next day he goes back to the prison to see dream

♡George's Pov♡

Back at the house the only thing I could think about was Dream, It felt good to be in his arms again. 'I should get some sleep I guess..' I made my way to the shower taking a quick one then laying in bed, A noise from my phone I look at the message it was dad

Awesomedad : Hey

I hesitated but responded

Me : hey dad whats up?

Awesomedad : You were coming to see Clay tomorrow right?

I stared at the message for a while then I snapped back to reality 

Me : yeah why?...

ツ Dreams Pov ツ

I overheard Sam talking to someone after George left, I could tell it was Tommy since Tommy himself is loud. I guess Tommy is coming to visit me which pushes the time schedule with me and George.

I felt a little tired so I decided to go to sleep.

-

The next morning I woke up to piston's which I assumed was Tommy and I was correct. 

as he came into the room I sat up, I looked at him and he stared back, There was a moment of silence then he spoke, "I wasn't expecting Precious GoGy who sleep's through the events to come and visit you".

I was mad he was mocking George but I stayed silent, "The time for us is cut short for some reason but eh, I didn't want to stay for that long anyway"

I stayed silent looking confused can Sam even do that?

-

After a while of Tommy just mocking me about losing my friends and what is happening back on the SMP it was finally his time to leave.

♡George's Pov♡

I was walking to the prison and I saw Tommy walking out I wasn't expecting anything to be honest but he gave me a glare and shook his head and grabbed me by the wrist, I stared at him in pain due to my some of my cuts and confused.

"You should stay awake through the important events this might have not happened if you were awake, maybe Wilbur would still be alive."

When he let go of my wrist it was marked with a hand but I ignored it.

-

"Alright remember you have 2 hour so stay safe" I nodded and was about to stand on the platform when Sam stopped me and saw my wrist "who?" I just said Tommy and I got on the platform.

-

When I got inside of Dream's sell he was waiting for me so I hugged him.

Dream then kissed my forehead but noticed my wrist he grabbed my wrist and he looked at it the he rolled up my sleeve.

He started noticing there was a hand mark right on top of my cuts and looked kinda pissed, "Who did this to you?.."

I look at him but I answer "Tommy" what was so important about it anyways?.

-

after a while of cuddling I realize I had only a hour left so might as well enjoy it, I kissed Dream but like always he kisses back with force.

After that we just cuddled for a little longer and then I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the time skip's and for being shorter and probably not making sence but ay-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention George has this disorder called Narcolepsy, If you don't know what it is, basically meaning he gets super tired and faints at random times of the day.

♡George's Pov♡

I haven't really been talking to Nick or Daryl, neither have I been active on any platform.

I was in my room just relaxing since my disorder has been acting up and I didn't want to do anything that could get me hurt, when Alex calls me I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?..."

"GEORGE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN IN YOUR ROOM SLEEPING ALL THIS TIME THERE'S SO MUCH HAPPENING OUT HERE!?"

_'Right if only you guys knew about my disorder...'_

"I... I..."

I hung up, I love Alex yeah but he yells at me for not participating in many event's, which causes me more stress.

I haven't told any of them except Clay and since Sam is my father he already knew.

I just wasn't ready to tell them when I found out about It.

It was during one of the dates me and Clay had I was extremely tired but I thought nothing of it since I was always tired since my sleep schedule was a little fucked but then I passed out.

_The first thing I saw when I woke up was Clay holding my hand and looking at his phone with tears in his eyes, I guess he was texting someone, when he realized I was awake he hugged me, "Thank god you're okay!"_

_I hugged back, "How long have I been out?" he looked at me, "about 30 minutes" I didn't do much in a reaction but I felt bad._

_"S-sorry I ruined our date.." Clay looked at me and hugged me and said it was fine then about thirty minutes in the hospital and small talking the doctor walked and asked to talk to me in private_

_I knew it wasn't good._

_"you have this disorder it's called 'Narcolepsy' you might feel extremely tired and sometimes you might pass out."_

-End of flashback-

I heard my phone ring, it was Nick.

"Hello?.."

"hey Gogy how are ya?.."

"..."

'why did I stay silent?..'

"Ill take your respond like a no... well I- WE were gonna visit Clay at the prison wanna come?"

"who else?..."

"Tommy.."

"...okay.. where are yall?"

"Well come pick ya up so stay there."

A couple of minutes I heard my doorbell and I went downstairs standing there was Nick and Thomas.

We made our way to the prison and in we went, we did the steps but this time Sam let all three of us go in since he was about to leave the prison so visiting ours where almost over. (Again I know that's NOT how the prison goes but hey who's stopping me? >:D ).

ツClay's Povツ

I heard the piston's go off slightly more than usual, three times? I don't know what to expect when I looked up from my notebook I saw Tommy, Sapnap and George.

George immediately sat next to me and hugged me, while Sapnap and Tommy looked confused, I of course hugged back then I remembered no one knew about me or George Neither did they know George has been visiting me in prison for the past couple of day's.

But I didn't care I planted a kiss on George's forehead and realize he looked tired so I gave him the face giving him permission to be able to sleep on me which he ended up doing.

**🔥** Sapnap's Pov **🔥**

I was there just staring at these love birds I looked at Tommy that was reading the notebooks Clay had written I just sat on the floor then Clay broke the silence,

"Why did y'all come?" Clay looked at Tommy then at Me then at George who was asleep, "we came to talk to you.." he looked at me then to the side, 

"Why, Just why?" Tommy looked eager to know but Clay stayed silent, "why did you do all of this, if you didn't know this you wouldn't be in here if you weren't a manipulated prick."

Clay stared back at me, "got anything to say Nick?.." I didn't really have to say much but I let it out, "Im sorry but we can't be friends if you don't fix yourself."

In my head that wasn't supposed to sound like that but when I said it I was shocked on how rude that sounded.

Tommy and I were about done with Dre- Clay... so we called Sam who let George stay a hour extra not sure why but whatever.

ツClay's Povツ

When Nick and Thomas Left I picked George up and put him on the bed then I whispered, "I don't think sleeping on the floor is comfortable love" then I kissed him on the cheek.

After some writing I decided to go to sleep so I cuddled George and went to sleep.

-

I heard the piston's I guess Sam came to the room to take George, I pretended to still be asleep since I didn't want it to be awkward just imagen, your son in prison just to see his boyfriend and the father is the security guard, Not the best moment right? He then took George away and had already crossed, It's cold without Georgie.

♡George's Pov♡

I woke up in my room not at the prison I guess Sam took me back to my house, I went and got myself ready to go out. Nothing, just nothing nobody was outside they all were doing there own thing, So I just walked around, It was getting late out so I went inside to my room and past out the second I hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if I got some parts of Narcolepsy wrong i'm still learning about it!

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Bored During School So I Made This XD


End file.
